The Tenth Rider Rides Again
by Maze2010
Summary: Theamazingtecnocolorringwraith is once again forced to do the bidding of Sauron. What horrid Sueish masses will 'Maze have to combat? The sequel to The Tenth Walker Meets the Tenth Rider.
1. Reintroducing 'Maze

The Multi-Man: Are you old enough to be drinking? I bet your opinion is completely nonbias.

Jen: I have this.

XoGiggles: Don't hurt yourself.

Note: I don't own LOTR. Wal-Mart owns me. owns itself. Sauron was inspired by He Who Was To Busy Stealing The Master Sword To Review Any Of My One Shots.

The Tenth Rider Rides Again

Theamazingtecnocolorringwraith, hereafter called 'Maze, was typing the next chapter to Future Present when the house randomly collapsed. 'Maze died a bloody and painful death.

IN MORDOR

"AAHHHHH!"

'Maze landed. Hard.

"Dang it Sauron, that hurt."

"I know, that was on purpose."

"Your evil"

"This is news how?"

"Good point."

"Yes, now I have a job for you."

"Why should I agree to this."

"I pay more than WalMart, and it was in your contract."

"What contract?"

"The fanfiction agreement contract. 'I will answer the demands of any dark lords who wish to use my services.'"

"What I don't remember that part!"

"'Maze did you even read the contract?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Yes, you do. I demand it."

"Crap. No I didn't read the agreement."

"Ha! Serves you right."

"OK Sauron, what do you need me to do?"

"Start a task force to find and kill Mary Sues and other uncannon type things."

"That's it?"

"No, have fun guests every now and then, just to keep it interesting."

"Fine, deal. Just as long as I get help from reviewers."

(Sauron turns to the readers)

"I the Dark Lord Sauron, demand that you give 'Maze suggestions for the fic. If you would like to guest star in a chapter please leave a character description. (The Multi-Man you've already been roped into this.) You also have no choice as you have agreed to the Terms of Agreement. HaHaHa!"

The End

"I the Dark Lord Sauron also demand that you review!"


	2. Ena

The Multi-Man: You have no choice, you agreed to the Terms of Agreement.

MrsBlonde1503: Glad you liked it, thank-you for your compliance to the will of Sauron.

I don't own LOTR, The Multi-Man is owned by his parents, Wal-Mart owns me, He Who Stole the Master Sword Still hasn't reviewed, and will soon be visited by a wee rabbit. Groucho Marx is dead, so he belongs to the cemetery.

Elrond's other Daughter

Luthieliantreeena, hereafter called Ena, was Elrond's daughter that Tolkien forgot to mention. She was WAY more beautifuler than Arwen. She had long shiny blonde hair, and the purplest eyes on Earth. She was also kind, and funny, and never kicked puppies. Ena was the bestest warrior ever. Her sword was bright pink with blue jewels, and her bow was white with ribbons. Ena was also head over heals in LOVE with Leggy! (Author curls into ball and chants "Can't sleep Sues will eat me" repeatedly)

The Multi-Man is an elusive being. He is able to take any form. The Multi-Man is also just as crazy as 'Maze.

Kerry is today's guest hunter. She is a sweet looking girl, but her psyche is fractured in a way that makes 'Maze smile and nod. Her main weapon is her quick wit. She belongs to MrsBlonde1503.

On Earth

The Multi-Man, hereafter called the Multi-Man, was sitting at his computer reading The Tenth Rider Rides Again when he was magically teleported into Middle Earth by Sauron.

In Mordor

When he magically appeared in Mordor he was struck with teleportation sickness and threw up. On Sauron.

"EW! You threw up on me! That's gross!"

"Hm, sorry."

"Wait a minute, I die not one but two horribly painful deaths, and all he gets is teleportation sickness?"

"Again, I hate you, and I'm EVIL!"

"Right, right. Come on The Multi-Man, lets go get a Sue."

In Rivendale

Legolas was trapped, Ena had him cornered in a convenient alcove and would soon turn him into a pathetic 'Legomance-type sap.' Ena was slowly approaching him when she sprang a trap and was caught in a net. Two figures entered the room, an oddly colored wraith, and a figure that looked like Groucho Marx. They were, as you no doubt have guessed, 'Maze and The Multi-Man (in Groucho form). Seeing the elf's action was focused on him, The Multi-Man began to speak.

"We bagged ourselves a Sue. We bagged her to go away, but she was the most persistent Sue we'd ever seen."

Legolas continued to look at them then spoke. "I thank you for saving my life. If you should even need help in the future, do not hesitate to ask."

"Um, thanks." Replied the wraith. With that the two Sue hunters dragged the Sue to theamazingtecnocolorfellbeast and flew away.

In Mount Doom

"Let me go you mean people!"

'Maze turned to the girl beside The Multi-Man.

"Kerry, this is your Sue. Do with her as you wish." With that 'Maze and The Multi-Man walked off.

Kerry turned to Ena and smiled, rubbing her hands together in an evil fashion.

"You have two choices, match wits with me forever and all eternity, or jump into Mount doom."

"You can't do this to me! I'm the daughter of Elrond! I'm an Elven Princess."

"Elrond is a Lord so you would be a Lady. Elrond also has only one daughter so you don't even exist!"

"No! You're a... a... a mean person. I hate you!"

"You're a Mary Sue! Legolas would never love you, he has no cannon love interest. He is and should remain a several thousand-year-old bachelor. Furthermore he is never, I repeat NEVER, to be called Leggy!"

"NO!"

"Also, why does your bow have ribbons, that's stupid! They'll get tangled in your bowstring, stupid!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Just a memo you're sword looks really dumb. Swords are made to be pretty, they're make to kill crap."

The Sue began to claw a her hair and scream.

"Furthermore, nobody has purple eyes. Even if it were possible to have purple eyes, you wouldn't have the 'purplest' on Earth because: A) 'purplest is not a word, and B) your in ARDA, Middle Earth is located on Arda!"

"NO!"

Ena began to run around in circles, and then, in her insanity threw herself into the fires of Mount Doom. There was much rejoicing. Yay!

end

need more characters! need more reviews! The Dark Lord demands it!


End file.
